


Separation

by tarigwaemir (troisroyaumes)



Category: Mononoke-hime | Princess Mononoke
Genre: Drabble Meme, F/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-14
Updated: 2008-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troisroyaumes/pseuds/tarigwaemir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashitaka says goodbye to San every winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Separation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashirabe](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ashirabe).



> Written for [Ashirabe](http://ashirabe.livejournal.com/) on the word "_habeas corpus_".

She disappeared in the winter, traveling with her brothers to hunt further and deeper in the mountains, her slim white figure disappearing into the snow. He would watch her leave, until he could no longer even imagine her perched on wolfback amidst the trees.

At such times, he would embrace her before she left, hoping somehow to pull her back with him behind city walls, which kept out the lashing cold and winter storms. But his arms could never hold her; before he knew it, she had already slipped away.


End file.
